la muerte de un amigo
by eferet
Summary: una mision..la partida de una persona muy importante para nosotros ¿como les afectara? lo cuenta tails


**Yo: esta vez vamos a ver si me sale bien la historia por que las otras me han salido mal por falta de inspiración ya que perdonen mis faltas ortográficas**

**Tails: salgo yo?**

**Yo: si ya no molestes**

**Sonic: y yo?**

**Yo:7_7**

**Amy: y yo?**

**Yo: si ya salen todos y punto alguien mas quiere decir algo antes de empezar?**

**Sombra: si yo quiero decir algo**

**Tails: ahora que?**

**Sombra: el fraker y los demás son propiedad de sega **

**Yo: bueno sigamos -.-**

La muerte de un amigo

Era un día como de costumbre Eggman había decidido atacar otra vez para dominar el mundo y todo eso yo, sonic, Amy, knuckles, sombra y rouge estábamos ahí en su base peleando como siempre knuckles y rouge se enfrentaron a algunos robot sombra igual sonic además de burlarse de Eggman los acabo a todos los robot Amy con su martillo piko piko y yo estaba dando lo que podía

Maldito erizo me las pagaras-enojado

Si claro deja que los cerdos vuelen-se burlo

Grrr, toma esto erizo idiota

Boom una explosión cuando coloco una bomba y donde no sabíamos knuckles y rouge seguían con los robots junto con la sombra cada vez venían más y mas yo también me di cuenta de donde fue la explosión

Sonic la explosión es por allá en unos apartamentos-dije

Voy para allá tu detenlos

Ok-dije

Sonic te ayudare-dijo Amy

No Amy quédate aquí-ordenándole

NORMAL POV

Sonic se fue pero Amy lo siguió llegaron al lugar del incidente entraron rescataron a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de los apartamentos Amy saco al último, pero se preocupo ya que Sonic no salía… entro estaba muy preocupada buscando entre las llamas encuentra a Sonic estaba herido en el torso

Sonic!-grito

Amy aléjate!

No me iré sin ti Sonic

…

Amy ayudo a sonic a escapar por desgracia las llamas alcanzan a Amy estaba muy herida saco a Sonic de allí pero se desmallo poco después…

Tails POV

Al fin todos los robots fueron destruidos Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow y yo estábamos agotados nos dirigimos donde sonic y cuando llegamos encontramos a sonic inconsciente con Amy a su lado por el humo…nos dirigimos al hospital nosotros tuvimos heridas leves pero Amy … su vida dependía de un hilo estábamos preocupados vino lo peor de todo el doctor con una mirada de disculpa

Son amigos de la Srta. Amy Rose?-pregunto

Si lo somos-respondí

Chicos lamento darles la noticia de que Amy rose ha muerto no la pudimos salvar sus heridas eran muy graves y tenía una hemorragia interna lo siento- se lamento

No…. No por favor… NO!-llore

No lo creo Amy ha muerto… yo la veía como mi hermana. Rouge estaba llorando mientras Knuckles la abrazaba para consolarla también Shadow lloraba, Cream llego lamentablemente le tuvimos que decir que su amiga se fue a un lugar mejor. Cream lloro y la abrece llore con ella todos sufrimos por ella y sonic no sabía nada de esto sonic estaba recuperado por que solo fue una herida en el torso se recupero rápido se había ido a correr … minutos después sonic llego

Hola Tails… que pasa?-pregunto

Hola sonic este….

Por que lloran?-pregunto asustado

Lo siento sonic Amy …..Amy esta… muerta-dije sollozando

SONIC POV

No puede ser veo a todos llorar algo paso que no sea lo que creo que es por favor todo menos eso pregunte:

Por que lloran?-asustado

Lo siento sonic Amy…Amy esta…muerta-sollozo

No puede ser posible como paso eso? Todo fue mi culpa yo le cause la muerte todos lloraban Cream, Tails, Shadow!, rouge y knuckles. Me tire al suelo con los puños cerrados estaba atónito murió la chica mas envidiada por todas por robarse mi corazón por su ternura actitud sus actos nunca mereció esto ella nunca lo mereció!

Lo siento sonic-dijo Tails

Puedo verla-dije

Si sonic-dijo el doctor

Entre a la habitación ahí estaba ella su color rosa se convirtió en uno gris sus labios estaban azules y el sonido de la maquina ese pitido que indicaba que su tiempo aquí se había acabado ya nunca más la volveremos a ver…

Amy! No porque!-llore

No me puedes dejar así! Por favor vuelve-dije llore y llore

Siento un aire frio cerca de la ventana al levantar la mirada veo que era Amy bueno su espíritu me dijo

Sonikku no te preocupes yo siempre estaré en tu corazón no es un adiós si no un hasta luego yo se que te veré a donde yo vaya recuérdame Sonic the hedgehog así como yo te recordare- se fue

Amy!

Mire hacia la ventana el hermoso cielo azul que había llevado a mi ángel rosa de vuelta al su verdadero hogar.. el cielo siempre te voy amar Amy rose nunca te voy a olvidar y espero nos volvamos a ver.

**Yo: no creo o no sé si les guste pero me salió del alma por que digamos que yo también he perdido a alguien que he amado mucho en mi vida…**

**Bueno comenten gracias y perdonen mis errores ortograficos**


End file.
